Gabi's Song
by ILoveBabyV
Summary: Gabriella and Troy remember their favorite moments together. TxG. Based on Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song".


**Summary:** Gabriella and Troy remember their favorite moments together. TxG. Based on Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song".

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical nor the song "Mary's Song".

**

* * *

**

**Gabi's Song**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my..._

One day, Gabriella was looking through a photo album and she saw a picture from when she and Troy were little. He was sitting next to her so she showed him the picture.

"Do you remember this?" she said as she gave him the album. "I was at your house for a barbecue, I think I was seven and you were nine. We were playing and decided to spy on our parents to listen to what they were saying."

"Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday" he chuckled at the memory.

"They were talking about us, that we would grow up and fall in love" she reminded him.

"Well, I guess they were right after all" he said as he leaned to kiss her.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you"d beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my_ _my..._

"You know what Troy? I wish we could go back to that time, it was so simple. We were just two kids playing in the backyard tree," she said as she looked at him "and even when the other kids said that you'd beat me cause you were bigger than me, but you never did. Instead you tried to kiss me." She laughed at the memory.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! You dared me to kiss you and ran when I tried!"

"Well, it wasn't my fault either. I never expected you to actually kiss me. We were so young!" she smiled.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

"I remember when I turned sixteen" she said as she looked at photo taken on her sixteenth birthday. "You stopped seeing me as a little girl, but your eyes still shined when you looked at me. Your perfect blue eyes" she said dreamily.

He smiled at her. "It's funny that our parents still talked about us falling in love though I don't think they ever believed it would really happen."

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my…_

"Those were the best days of my life. We sneaked out of our houses at night and we went inside your truck and talked until two a.m." she said smiling.

"Talking wasn't the only thing we did, you know" he smirked at her.

"Oh yes Troy, I know" she blushed at the thought.

"Oh please Brie, don't tell me you didn't like it" he winked as she got even redder.

"Troy!" she hit him playfully.

"Ouch Brie, that hurts" he complained.

"I still remember our first fight" she said sighting. "Some stupid cheerleader was flirting with you" she remembered disgusted.

"And when I went to your balcony to kiss you goodnight, you slammed the door in my face" he said sounding upset.

"And then you stayed there until the morning light until I calmed down and explained to me that you hated that girl and told me that I was the only one for you" she smiled.

"It's true" he told her. "You are the only one for me, the love of my life."

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

"Look at this picture, Troy" she said as she showed him the picture. "It was taken the day you proposed to me."

"I'll never forget that day; we were at the park." They both smiled as they thought about their favorite spot in town. No wonder they had shared so many memories there.

"And out of nowhere, you got down on one knee and asked me to marry you" she said tearing up.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

"Our wedding day was perfect, the whole town was there and our mothers cried. And we both said "I do"! One day we will rock our babies in that same front porch where we met so many years ago. I can't believe we have been together for so long!" Gabriella said.

"I can. You are my soul mate, Gabriella. There is no one I rather be than with you" Troy said as he kissed her passionately.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

"Troy, promise me something?"

"Whatever you want, my love"

"In the future, when I'm eighty-seven and you're eighty-nine, you will still look me with those shinning eyes."

"Brie, of course I'll still love you. Time won't change the way I feel about you."

"I love you so much, Troy!"

"I love you more, Gabriella!" he replied as he pulled her in for a breathtaking kiss.

* * *

**A.N.: I hope you liked it. ****Please review :D **


End file.
